old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Maiden
"The ice called to me, and I answered. That is all you need to know." Advanced/Special (RotIQ) When apprentice witches finish their training, they are released from their mistresses to seek a deeper understanding of Ice Magic. To do this, they must mirror the Ancient Widow as closely as possible, so they swear vows of chastity (to represent being widowed) before forging forth with cold determination in their hearts. Maidens of the ice can be found in the most unlikely places as they quest for understanding, but most commonly, they wander the frozen oblast, facing kyazak, the land’s spirits, and ferocious Greenskins with equal resolve. An ice maiden’s vow of chastity ends when she gains insight into her wintry magic and becomes a full ice witch; however, for some, this understanding never comes, and they remain forever alone. Special Requirements: You must be female to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic) (Int), Channelling (WP), Command (Fel) or Intimidate (S), Common Knowledge (Kislev) (Int), Magical Sense (WP), Navigation (Int) or Read/Write (Int), Outdoor Survival (Int) or Ride (Ag), Perception (Int), Speak Arcane Language (Magick) (Int), Speak Language (Kislevarin) (Int) Talents: Coolheaded, Lesser Magic (any three), Meditation or Mighty Missile, Stout-hearted or Strong-minded, Witch Lore (Ice) Trappings: Ice Maidens have few belongings and are equipped with sturdy winter clothing and a flask of kvas to keep the warm. Career Entries Apprentice Witch Career Exits Courtier, Ice Witch, Scout, Sergeant, Veteran, Witch A Cold Reception Magdala Ostrovek, known as Mima to her childhood friends, had always felt a certain affinity for the chill climes of her homeland. Visitors would come and go, complaining of the bitter cold and the winds that howled like wolves throughout the night. But to Mima, these were comforting things. It was on a particularly cold night, the air thick with hoarfrost and breath of man and animal alike freezing as they breathed, that Magdala left her village of Vostoya and ventured deep into the woods. To this day, she cannot fully explain why she chose this night. Or why she felt compelled to wander into the woods with naught but a cotton shift to keep her safe. It was as if Magdala and the bitter chill had reached some sort of pact. A mutual respect for each other; she a respect for the fearsome cold and the power it held over life and death, the cold a respect for Magdala’s purpose and destiny. For it was on this night that Magdala Ostrovek found the carved ice hut of Babya Yigg, the Witch of the Woods that struck fear into the hearts of the townfolk. But no such fear touched Magdala’s heart. As she approached, Babya Yigg greeted her at the door and draped a thick ice bear’s fur across the young girl’s shoulders. “I have been waiting for you,” the old witch said, a smile cracking her withered face. Magdala remembers that Babya had the most amazing, most intense eyes. As if hewn from a piece of the purest, coldest ice. The eyes, that smile, the comforting embrace and warm furs. All these things told Magdala that she had truly found her home. Vostoya was already a fading memory, a place she once knew. This place is where she would learn, grow and truly live, for the first time in her life. New Talent: Witch Lore You have studied one of the established witching traditions of the Old World. Like Arcane Lore or Divine Lore, Witchery is not one talent but many. Such is the study and focus required, you can only ever know one Witch Lore Talent and can never also know an Arcane Lore, Dark Lore, or Divine Lore. Each Witch Lore is a separate magical proficiency, the speciality noted in parenthesis. For example: Witch Lore (Hag) is a different talent than Witch Lore (Ice). If you know a Witch Lore, you may cast spells from that lore according to the rules presented in Realm of the Ice Queen, Chapter IX.